1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a display device, and, more particularly, to a front cover thereof to display operating conditions of the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices are designed to display images on a screen. Representative examples of display devices include Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs) and Plasma Display Panels (PDPs).
In general, a display device includes a display module to form an image, a front cover to cover a rim of a front side of the display module, and a rear cover to cover a rear side of the display module.
With the recent quality enhancement of display devices, designs to fulfill basic performances of display devices as well as aesthetic demands of customers are increasingly emphasized. In particular, a front cover for a display device is seen most frequently by customers and therefore, a product image greatly depends on the functionality and designs of the front cover.